tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season
Category:DVD | image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles | format = Region 1 | season = 2 | episodes = 22 | discs = 6 | studio = Warner Home Video | released = September 22nd, 2009 | previous = Season One | next = }} Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season is a six-disc DVD collection that includes all twenty-two episodes from season two of the FOX Network sci-fi/action series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. The collection was released by Warner Home Video in Region 1 format and shipped to retailers on September 22nd, 2009. In the future, a computer program called Skynet will declare war on the human race. Machines have traveled back in time taking human form to terminate John Connor, the future leader of the Resistance. Sarah Connor, John's mother, teacher and protector. Cameron, a Terminator reprogrammed to defend them at all costs. Derek Reese, John's uncle, and a commanding officer in the Resistance. Together, they fight to stop Skynet from ever being created. The battle for tomorrow starts today. Episodes Notes * Total running time: 1,120 minutes. * Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen). * Languages: :* English (Dolby Digital 5.1) :* Portuguese (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) * Subtitles: English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Thai. * ASIN: B001AQO43M. Special features * Cameron vs. Rosie: Fight Rehearsal - The raw fight rehearsal and choreography session between Summer Glau and a contortionist is interwoven with storyboards and interviews explaining this intricate battle sequence. (Disc 2) * Commentaries on 4 Key Episodes by cast members Lena Headey, Thomas Dekker, Summer Glau, and Shirley Manson with Executive Producers Josh Friedman, James Middleton and John Wirth. *The Continuing Chronicles: Terminator 8-Part Featurette Gallery :*Blood and Metal – Go behind the scenes with special makeup effects artist Rob Hall and the cast as they reveal the process of creating realistic cybernetic organisms. :*Choreographing Chaos – See how Stunt Coordinator and 2nd Unit Director Joel Kramer and Special Effects Supervisor Steve Galich work closely to create the stunts and on set effects that add an undeniably kinetic quality to each episode. :*Designing Destruction – Production Designer Marek Dobrowolski and others discuss the challenges of combining real locations with futuristic sets to create a world in which the present fights to avoid a horrific future. :*Motivations – The producers and cast discuss the themes of Season Two and how these informed both the writing and acting. :*Setting the Tempo – Composer Bear McCreary and the producers explain the process of taking cues from the Terminator mythology and incorporating them into the score. Bear, Josh Friedman and Shirley Manson also talk about the process of recording the season opening song “Samson and Delilah.” :*The Science Behind the Series – Visual Effects supervisor James Lima and others discuss the production challenges of bringing the sci-fi world of Terminator to television. :*War Stories – From an unexpected earthquake on the jam-packed Santa Monica pier to the intricacies of filming underwater sequences, the producers and cast reflect on some of the most memorable production challenges from Season Two. :*Write the Future – An inside look at creator Josh Friedman and the writing process and how it guides the creative decisions for each episode. * Gag Reel. * Terminated Scenes: Unaired Moments. * The Storyboard Process: Cameron Goes Bad - The production team outlines the process for mapping key sequences from the show in Storyboard format. (Disc 1) Audio commentaries * "Samson & Delilah" audio commentary with developer Josh Friedman and actors Lena Headey, Shirley Manson, Thomas Dekker and Summer Glau. * "Allison from Palmdale" audio commentary by creator Josh Friedman and executive producers James Middleton and John Wirth and actors Thomas Dekker and Summer Glau. * "Adam Raised a Cain" audio commentary. * "Born to Run" audio commentary. Deleted scenes This collection includes deleted, or "terminated" scenes from specific episodes. Episodes include: * "The Tower Is Tall But the Fall Is Short" * "Complications" * "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" * "Earthings Welcome Here" * "Today Is the Day (Part 1)" * "Today Is the Day (Part 2)" * "To the Ligthhouse" * "Born to Run" See also External Links * at Walmart.com * at WB Shop.com * at Amazon.com * at Best Buy.com * at the Terminator Wiki Category:Warner Home Video